


Cover: Hitting the Water at Sixty Miles an Hour

by January_Marlinquin



Series: Sherlock Fanfiction Covers [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Graphics, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/January_Marlinquin/pseuds/January_Marlinquin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for what_alchemy's "Hitting the Water at Sixty Miles an Hour"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover: Hitting the Water at Sixty Miles an Hour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [what_alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hitting the Water at Sixty Miles an Hour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/820938) by [what_alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/pseuds/what_alchemy). 



> Cover art inspired by the beautiful Scottish Highlands/Outer Hebrides.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Click [here](http://januarymarlinquin.tumblr.com/tagged/my-fanfic-covers) to view all of my covers on tumblr


End file.
